This invention relates generally to architectural coverings, and more specifically to a universal mounting bracket for attaching architectural coverings to a supporting surface.
Coverings for architectural openings are typically mounted to a supporting surface proximate a window or a doorway using two or more brackets supplied with the covering. Generally, the as-supplied brackets are designed specifically for a specific covering, providing a means for interfacing with and securing the headrail of the covering to the brackets. The brackets also include a means for attachment to a supporting surface proximate the opening that is to be covered. Typically this means comprises one or more holes in the bracket through which a fastener such as a screw may be passed and secured into the underlying supporting surface.
The design of many as-supplied brackets makes it necessary to attach the coverings within a recess, such as that of a window, by attaching the brackets either to a downwardly facing horizontal surface in the recess or to a vertical surface that is perpendicular to the associated interior wall. It can be appreciated that these limited mounting options greatly decrease the potential versatility of the architectural covering.
One particular situation that many as-supplied brackets are not designed to facilitate is the mounting of a covering such that it encompasses an entire window including the window recess. This is particularly the case with Venetian-style blinds and honeycomb-style shades which are generally supplied with brackets designed to mount to the horizontal top surface of a window recess or to the side surfaces of the recess.
Another common situation is covering an opening with two coverings. As-supplied brackets are not typically designed to facilitate this type of installation. Accordingly, an installer, using prior art mounting bracket technology, has to mount each covering separately, often jury rigging standard hardware store brackets to relocate one of the coverings relative to the other, since there is generally only enough space for a single covering within the recess of a standard window. Unfortunately, the result, although functional, may not be aesthetically pleasing or acceptable.
Additionally, a similar situation is encountered when one desires to install both an architectural opening covering and a facade or sophit to hide the headrail of the covering. Prior art technology required that both treatments be installed separately increasing the time and cost of an installation. Furthermore, the placement of the bracketry for both the facade and the sophit often require a high degree of ingenuity so that the facade can be placed in such a manner as to ensure it properly covers the headrail for the desired interior design effect.
A bracket assembly for mounting a covering for an architectural opening to a vertical supporting surface is described. The bracket assembly typically comprises an L-shaped base with a vertical leg and an elongated horizontal leg. The horizontal leg includes opposing first and second longitudinal edges, a first lateral end that intersects with the vertical leg, a second lateral end opposite the first lateral end and substantially horizontal top and bottom surfaces. There are a plurality of vertically-extending openings disposed longitudinally and laterally on the second leg, wherein the openings are adapted to receive fasteners for mounting one or more architectural coverings. The vertical leg includes left and right opposing vertical edges, substantially vertical front and rear surfaces, and at least one horizontally-extending opening passing therethrough, wherein the opening is adapted for receiving a fastener to fixedly attach the L-shaped base to a vertical supporting surface. In a variation of the L-shaped base, a rule is marked on one of the top and bottom surfaces of the horizontal leg proximate one of the longitudinal edges. In yet another variation, the plurality of openings passing through the horizontal leg are longitudinally extending slots.
In an alternative embodiment, the bracket assembly further includes a substantially horizontal extension plate. The extension plate has opposing lateral and longitudinal edges bounding substantially horizontal top and bottom surfaces. A plurality of vertically-extending openings are disposed longitudinally and laterally through the extension plate. The openings are configured to receive fasteners for mounting one or more coverings for architectural openings to the bracket assembly.